113: Shoe
Shoe, A.K.A. Experiment 113, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause bad luck when his horns are facing down; if his horns are turned upward, he will generate good luck. His one true place is at the most difficult mini-golf course, making miniature golfers score holes-in-one. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when a golfer whacked his pod into a mini-golf pond. Personality Shoe appears to be mute, and is very sensitive about his bad luck powers. However, he can prove to be beneficial when generating good luck. Appearance Shoe is a green and white cat-like experiment with a wiry body and a horseshoe-shaped head with a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple round nose, a little mouth and two long, curved horns. Special Abilities Shoe is a luck-manipulating experiment. When Shoe's cranial horseshoe, or the "horns" on his head, are facing downward, bad luck occurs. When the horseshoe is turned up, the opposite luck is generated. The events can be predicted to happen whenever the tips of his horns glow, and also a faint bleep is heard. Gallery screenCapture 08.07.13 2-10-25.jpg|Shoe's experiment pod screenCapture 08.07.13 2-11-23.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-12-11.jpg|Shoe generating bad luck screenCapture 30.01.13 21-02-40.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-01-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-58-11.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-58-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-00-15.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-53.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-60.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-02-42.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-03-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-41-18.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-42-09.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-43-02.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-44-51.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-46-45.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-47-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-48-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-50-15.jpg|Shoe with Stitch screenCapture 08.07.13 3-51-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-52-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-54-00.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-54-41.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-13-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-55-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-56-43.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-57-29.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-59-38.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 4-00-57.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 4-02-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-46-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-47-13.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-49-30.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-50-12.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-55-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-57-03.jpg|Shoe listening in on Lilo screenCapture 08.07.13 11-58-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-16-32.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-19-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-01-30.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-03-31.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-04-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-05-50.jpg|Shoe captured screenCapture 08.07.13 12-07-05.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-08-10.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-09-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-22-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-11-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-12-35.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-14-43.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-16-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-18-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-19-53.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-21-39.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-23-22.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-24-04.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-24-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-04-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-05-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-07-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-09-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-10-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-12-19.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-16-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-18-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-20-08.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-21-58.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-24-51.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-26-23.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-29-14.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-37-36.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-40-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-55.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-42-16.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-42-45.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-44-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-45-51.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-46-18.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-47-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-47-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-48-19.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-50-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-51-41.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-52-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-52-32.jpg|Shoe hugging Lilo screenCapture 08.07.13 16-54-41.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-55-11.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-56-13.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 10-02-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-56-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-57-43.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-58-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-00-10.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-00-50.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-01-55.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-02-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-03-38.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-04-05.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-06-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-07-04.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-07-38.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-08-45.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-09-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-10-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-11-18.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-12-31.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-14-07.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-15-03.jpg|Shoe generating good luck screenCapture 08.07.13 17-15-50.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-16-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h43m50s211.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m47s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m27s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-18h39m03s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 01.07.13 2-16-27.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-59-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-59-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m47s57.png panes24.jpg Shoecardshit.png Trivia *Lilo stated that she didn't name 113 Shoe because of his horseshoe-like horn, but because she thinks "he needs shoes". *Shoe's pod color is purple. *Shoe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 113 Primary function: Negative event generator". *Shoe's number is 113, most likely because the number 13 is considered unlucky. Category:Experiments Category:Males